Make This Go On Forever
by tjmack1986
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 4 PREMIERE. A surprise forces Zoe to rethink her potential relationship with Wade, while Wade tries to find a way for Zoe to reconsider.


_**A/N: **_So, this one really ran away from me. I hadn't dreamed that it would end up this long, but I truly love writing for these two, and I love how season four started, and it really drove home this idea for me. As far as the baby's name; I couldn't remember if Wade's mother was ever given a name, and I just figured that it would be cute if they had a girl, to name the baby after both of their mother's. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Tears fell down Zoe's cheeks as she came to term with what the tests results had indicated. Sleep hadn't come the night before. The truth of what she was about to face, mixed with the fact that Wade had actually come to her. He had told her the words that she had been longing to hear for the past few months, and she had merely shut him down. It wasn't fair … not for either of them, and it wasn't his fault. Zoe just couldn't go there with him again, not with the future that she had suddenly been dropped into.

A knock on the front door, pulled Zoe from her internal ramblings, as she grumbled. She knew who would be standing on the other side of that door. She also knew that he wouldn't leave until she talked to him.

"Wade, I said I didn't want to talk about it." Zoe whined, as she pulled the door open. "Annabeth." Zoe whispered, trying to understand why her friend was standing in front of her, with the goofiest grin slathered on her face. Then it hit her. "Haven't you heard of doctor patient confidentiality?"

Annabeth's smile merely grew at Zoe's words, as she motioned for permission to enter Zoe's apartment. "Well, I was worried about my friend, Zoe. As it turns out, I was worried about the wrong friend. So, can I assume that Wade Kinsella is the daddy?" She asked, as she sat her purse down on Zoe's table.

"Can I assume that you will be leaving shortly?" Zoe whined softly, as she padded back to her bed, and crawled in under the covers.

"Zoe, all joking aside, I really am worried about you." Annabeth spoke, as she sat on the edge of Zoe's bed.

"No need to worry … yet. The furthest that I've been able to get thinking wise, is that I'm going to keep the baby."

Annabeth patted her friend's knee, before speaking. "Have you told Wade yet?"

Zoe shrugged, "No. It's just … It's complicated, Annabeth." Zoe sighed. "I have been trying to get Wade to see that we are supposed to be together for months now. Now, of all times, he finally gets it. He finally sees what I've been seeing for months, but now, Annabeth … it's too late."

"Oh, sweetie, you are going to have to explain that to me."

Zoe shook her head. "I can't trust that we're going to last, Annabeth. How do I know that as soon as he gets a little scared that he won't run off with some other woman? He's done it before, and now I have this baby to think about. It isn't about what I want, Annabeth, not anymore. It's about what's best for our baby. Right now? I think that it's best if Wade and I keep our distance."

Annabeth sighed. She couldn't disagree with Zoe's line of thought, but she couldn't just stand by and let her friend be miserable. "Zoe, I know it makes sense. I know that Wade hurt you before, but you hurt him too. You both have grown so much from those broken hearts. I think that you should give him the chance to show you just how much he's grown. It is only fair, Zoe."

Zoe knew that truth rang in Annabeth's words, and she knew that she had to tell Wade the truth. He deserved at least that much. "Thanks, Annabeth." Zoe whispered softly.

* * *

Wade knocked three times on Zoe's front door, and waited for her to answer. After five minutes, when she didn't come to the front door, Wade yanked out the spare key that Lavon had given him when Zoe had left town. After he unlocked the front door, Wade walked through Zoe's apartment, and found her sound asleep on her bed. Worry clutched at his chest, knowing that Zoe had missed work, and that Zoe never slept this late in the day.

"Hey, Doc." Wade called out, shaking her sleeping form.

"Leave me alone." Zoe said without even opening one eyelid.

Wade sighed, as he perched himself on the edge of Zoe's bed. "I ain't leaving until we talk, Doc."

At that, Zoe cursed softly, before yanking off her warm comforter. "What do you want to talk about, Wade?"

"I want to know … I deserve to know why you don't want us to be together after you basically begged me into thinking it through?"

Zoe sighed, "I have my reasons." She wasn't quite ready to tell Wade the truth. Not when she hadn't even figured out the rest of her problems … like could she trust Wade to be a good father.

"Would you like to share those reasons with me? Because once again, Doc, I put myself out there for you, and once again you pulled the rug out from underneath me."

Zoe knew that he was right. He deserved to know. Heaving a sigh, she stared at him. "I'm pregnant."

Wade's mouth dropped open. That wasn't what he had been expecting. Not even close to what he had been expecting. "Pregnant?"

Zoe nodded, "And before you can ask, yes, you're the father."

Wade nodded. "Pregnant." He whispered.

"Now, will you please go."

He didn't even try to fight back. Wade merely stood up and left Zoe's apartment in an almost trance.

* * *

Wade's feet kicked at the dirt path leading up to George Tucker's houseboat. He didn't even stop to knock on the door, he merely entered George's house, and took a seat.

"Lavon, that you?" George called, knowing that Lavon was supposed to come over.

"Wade." Was all he could force out, as George came out from his bedroom, and sat across from Wade.

"What's up? You look like someone sucker punched you."

Wade sighed, "Zoe's pregnant." Wade looked up at George, fear etched in his eyes. "I'm going to be a dad, Tucker."

George sat forward at that. At one time, he had been in love with the beautiful doctor, but that had only brought pain and misery to both of their lives. George had conceded himself from the fight of the good doctor over to Wade. He wasn't blind at the chemistry that seemed to seep from both of them.

"Isn't that good news? I mean, that all but shoves the two of you together."

Wade sighed, "Tucker, you don't understand. I don't know how to be someone's dad. I never had a good example of what that means."

George nodded, "I get it, Wade. Earl didn't win any father of the year awards, but the way you took care of your father. The mere fact that he's still alive, it shines points of how well you can be a 'father' to someone. Granted, it was merely you're own father you were taking care of, but I doubt that it would be any harder to take care of your own child."

"I don't know. I see why Zoe didn't want to tell me. I don't think I'd want to tell me either. I mean, I'm not exactly the most reliable guy on the planet. I've already proven that to her."

George sighed, "Alright, so the two of you won't have a romantic relationship. That's fine. That doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be involved in your child's life. That is your God-given right. You helped to create that baby, you have a right to help raise him or her."

Wade sighed, "That doesn't really help me out, Tucker. What if I screw up this kid's life. Earl sure did a number on mine."

"Look, Wade. Either your going to be a good father or a bad one. That is no one else choice but yours. Earl wasn't a bad father because he was born to be one. Earl was a bad father because he _chose_ to be one. He let that bottle comfort him until he didn't know how to comfort you anymore. That was his choice. Make your own choice, Wade. You want to be a good father? Then you go back to Zoe's and you prove to her that no matter what, you're going to put that baby first."

* * *

Wade didn't even bother knocking this time around. He knew that she most likely wouldn't answer the door, especially if she knew it was him. Instead, he used the key that Lavon had given him, and let himself in. He didn't even bother looking around, as he sauntered toward Zoe's bedroom.

"Look, Zoe..." His words trailed off, as he watched her walk, naked, from the bathroom. Her hair drenched, and water drops dripping down her uncovered body.

"Wade!" Zoe scolded, as she scrambled for something … anything to cover herself up. It was stupid, she knew. Wade had seen her naked more times than she could count, and she wasn't really insecure about her body.

"Sorry!" He answered, turning around, allowing Zoe a moment to dress herself.

"Okay. Now I'm decent."

Wade couldn't help himself. He chuckled, "Have you ever been _decent_, Doc?" He knew now wasn't the time to start joking around. He knew that she would never be able to see him as a father figure if he kept joking around like that, yet he couldn't help a good set up, and Zoe was queen of setting him up for a good joke.

Zoe merely stared at him for a moment. "Why are you here, Wade? And how did you even get in?"

Wade's cheeks flushed, "Lavon gave me a key to this place when you left last year. He wanted to make sure that I could get into the apartment for any maintenance that needed to be done. I'm here because I need to talk to you, Zoe."

Zoe shook her head. "Okay, first of all, you will return that key to Lavon. Second of all, haven't we beat that bush today? I really don't have the energy for this again."

Wade sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Look, Zoe. Maybe your right, maybe we shouldn't be together. We have both hurt each other, and that is no condition to raise a baby in, but that doesn't mean I don't have the right to be in my child's life either. I know what your thinking, I thought it too. How could I be a father to someone else, when I never had a role model to look up to. I mean, Earl certainly wasn't father of the year … ever, and half the time I was the one who took care of him, but shouldn't I at least have a chance?"

Zoe sighed, and nodded. "Wade, I want you to be a part of your child's life. You're right. You do deserve a chance, and I haven't always been fair to you. This though, I refuse to be selfish." Zoe paused, her hands clutching her still flat stomach, "This baby is as much yours as it is mine."

Wade made a move toward Zoe. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. Holding out his hand, he asked, "May I?"

Zoe smiled softly, the first real smile she had been able to muster since she had found out she was pregnant. "Of course." She knew it was a bad idea as the words left her mouth. Close quarters with Wade usually ended with both of them naked. History had proven that, on more than one occasion.

Wade tried his hardest to not look Zoe in the eye, as he pressed his fingertips to Zoe's stomach. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. She was only a couple of months pregnant, but it was the feeling that overwhelmed him when his fingers touched Zoe's bare stomach. A protect instinct awoke inside of him, and in that moment he knew that he would do whatever was necessary to protect Zoe and his unborn child.

Zoe watched in almost awe, as Wade's facial expression changed. Tears filled her eyes when she saw a single, solitary tear slip down his cheek. Quickly, Wade removed his fingers from her stomach, and Zoe immediately missed the soft, warmth that had come from Wade's touch. She knew these weren't thoughts she should be thinking. They couldn't go down the road that would bring them back together. It wasn't good for them … and it wasn't good for the baby.

"Sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have come by unannounced. I'll leave." Wade said suddenly.

His words shook her from her reverie, and took her by complete surprise. As he made a move to push passed her, Zoe grabbed his arm.

"Wade, what's wrong?"

He sighed softly. "I never dreamt I'd be a father, Zoe. It had never been a dream I had. I guess because I didn't have a normal childhood, but now here I am. I'm going to be a father, and all I keep thinking is what if I screw his or her life up? What if I turn out to be my father's son?"

"Hey," Zoe whispered softly, cupping Wade's face between her hands. "I don't care what you think. You're going to be a good father. I know it. I mean, you did keep Earl alive this long. That has to mean something, right? Besides, if I thought you'd hurt our child, I would tell you so."

Wade knew she was being honest, because he knew that she would tell him to stay away if she truly thought he would be bad for their child. "I don't know," He turned to leave again.

Zoe did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed his arm again, hard this time, forcing him to spin back toward her. Without a second thought, she crashed her lips against his hard. The moment it happened she knew that it was wrong. That they shouldn't go down this road again, but she couldn't help herself. The attraction between the two of them, mixed with the hormones running through her body forced her to deepen the kiss.

She shoved her body as hard as she could against Wade's until they both fell back against the bed. Wade fought to pull back, if only long enough to make sure that Zoe was truly okay with what was happening. "Are you sure?"

Zoe couldn't help the small chuckle that fell from her lips. She had never seen Wade so vulnerable … so open, and it was one of the most adorable things she had ever had the chance to lay eyes one. "Yes."

Wade didn't need another opening. Cradling her softly, Wade let his mouth travel from her lips, down her jawline, until he landed on the special spot on her neck that always caused her to moan. His hands roamed over familiar land. Her shoulders, down her sides, and up under her shirt. They found their way, quickly, toward her bra covered breasts. He could tell that her breasts had gotten slightly bigger since the last time they had sex. Pulling her up slightly, while keeping his mouth on her neck, he quickly unlatched her bra and pulled her tank top up over her head.

As he went to lay her back down, gently, Zoe flipped him over. "So, what, you think you're going to have all the fun." She whispered against his ear. She straddled him, and she felt him harden against her. She moaned happily, before capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. Her hands slipped under his shirt, as she felt his rippling stomach muscles.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Zoe sighed, as she lowered herself onto Wade's sofa. Her hands softly cradling her large stomach. Being eight months pregnant didn't make practicing medicine easy, and thankfully Brick had been very understanding about her early maternity leave.

"Zoe." Wade called out, as he opened the front door. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he knew that Zoe had to be burning up. "You wanna go for a swim?"

Zoe merely shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really want to have to get up, Wade. I mean, I literally just sat down."

Wade chuckled lightly, before sitting down beside her. He threw his arm around her shoulder her and pulled her down to lay against his chest. "That's alright. I just figured you had to be burning up. God knows that I am."

"I can tell." Zoe said, as she closed her nose off with her fingers.

"Nice, honey."

Zoe smiled softly. The past six months had gone far better than she had ever imagined. Wade had been the man that she knew he could be, and he had been there for her day and night. Once her pregnancy had advanced to the point where she had trouble getting around by herself, Wade had talked her into moving in with him.

"You know, I was think earlier, that we really need to find a bigger place."

Zoe nodded, "I thought about it too, but I wasn't sure how you would feel about moving. We have a few months before we really have to do anything. I mean, I have at least another month before I go into labor, and while the baby is still in the crib, then we can keep him or her in the bedroom with us."

Wade nodded, as he placed a chaste kiss against the top of Zoe's head. "I suppose so. I was talking to Tucker and Lavon earlier. They said they'd help us locate a new place, since we'll be busy with the baby."

As he said the words, knots formed in Wade's stomach. Zoe's due date was looming just in reach. He was equal parts excited and frightened, but he didn't want Zoe to know just how terrified he was of the little person still growing inside of her.

"I'll have to thank them, ya know, if I can ever get back up off this couch."

Wade chuckled at that, as the conversation he had with George and Lavon earlier came flooding back to him.

"_What is the matter with you, Wade?" George asked, as he saddled up to the bar at the Rammer Jammer. _

_Wade really hated leaving Zoe alone at home, and usually Annabeth or Cricket would sit with her during the day while he worked, but both women were busy today. He had tried to ask Lemon, but he feared that both women would either kill him or each other. _

"_Zoe's stuck at home. I hate leaving her alone." _

_George nodded, "She's at that point where getting up is a bigger issue than sitting down?" _

_Wade nodded, "Plus, I've been thinking about things that need to be done before the baby is born." _

"_Like?" Wade heard Lavon ask, as he sat down next to George. _

"_Well, moving for one thing. As much as we might love the nice one bedroom thing we have going on. We're going to need a bigger place once the baby comes. Bluebell isn't exactly full of houses to rent." _

_Lavon and George nodded, "Let us worry about that. Think of it as a baby related gift."_

_Wade chuckled, "I suppose a thanks is in order?" _

"_Only if we find something." _

"_What else is bothering you?"_

_Both sentences came out at the same time. Wade seemed to only hear George's question. It was the bigger issue. The one that was bothering him the most. _

"_I want to ask her to marry me, but I mean … she's Zoe, ya know. I don't think she'd go for it." _

_George and Lavon shared a glance. "Listen, Wade. She's having your baby." _

"_She moved in with you," Lavon pointed out. _

"_I bet if you asked, she'd say yes." _

"Earth to, Wade." Zoe said, waving her hand in front of her boyfriend's blank face.

"Sorry." Wade whispered as he came back to the present.

"You haven't been acting like yourself since you walked through that door. What's wrong?" Zoe sat up, worried about what was bothering Wade.

He sighed, carefully standing up. He started to pace, wondering if George and Lavon were right. Would Zoe say yes … or would she walk out his front door and never look back.

"Baby, can you stand up for a moment?"

Zoe stared at Wade, becoming more worried with each passing minute. "This better be important." She whispered, a slight playful edge to her voice, as she attempted to shove herself into a standing position. Once she was up, she stood in front of Wade, her hands holding her large stomach carefully. "What's going on, Wade?"

With one last shuddering sigh, Wade fell to one knee. He pulled a black velvet box from his jean pocket. He didn't dare to look at Zoe, he was too afraid what would be written on her face.

"Zoe Hart. I have loved you since the first night you showed up in Bluebell, and nothing could ever make me stop loving you. Would you do me the great honor of marrying me?" After that, he ventured a glance upward, and was taken aback by the tears flowing down Zoe's cheeks.

"Oh God." Zoe whispered, as her hands covered her mouth. "I wasn't expecting this. Wade …" The seconds seemed to slow to minutes with every passing silent moment. "Yes."

A smile arched its way across Wade's face, as he stood up and engulfed Zoe in a hug. After a moment, he placed the petite ring on her left hand. "I know we'll need to re-size it once you have the baby..." It was the only words he could get out before Zoe crushed her lips against his.

"I love you, Wade Kinsella."

Wade pulled back, a smile etched on his face. "I love you too, Zoe Hart."

* * *

Zoe made a face at the mirror. Even though the dress had been fitted specifically for her, she still didn't like the way it looked. Though she knew there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Being nine months pregnant didn't bode well for a wedding dress.

"You look breath-taking." Annabeth whispered, as she gave Zoe and awkward hug.

"I'm not sure about that, but thanks."

Annabeth merely shook her head and chuckled. "I have a letter from your cousin, Vivian."

Zoe nodded, knowing that if her cousin had come to her wedding to Wade, that it would probably make the three of them just a tad to the side of uncomfortable. "I really do wish I could have invited her." Zoe pouted slightly, as she took the letter from Annabeth's hand.

"You've got ten minutes, Zoe Hart. Can't be late to your own wedding."

Zoe smiled. She couldn't believe that in less than thirty minutes, she would be Mrs. Zoe Hart-Kinsella. "I will be there."

Taking a breath, Zoe opened the letter and let the words sink in.

_Zoe_,

_I was so ecstatic for you and Wade when I heard the news. No hard feelings at all, Zoe. Wade and I had our chance, and I gave him up for my family. Now you have you're own family to think about. I hope your wedding day is full of all the happiness in the world, Zoe Hart. I know that you and Wade will be amazing parents, and I know that I can't wait to meet little baby Kinsella. _

_Vivian_

Zoe swiped her fingers carefully under each eye, knowing that Annabeth and Wanda would have her head if she messed up her make up. With one last look in the mirror, Zoe turned around and headed for the door.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked, watching as Zoe nodded.

Earl stood at the edge of the aisle way, his arm out, ready to walk Zoe down the aisle. "You look gorgeous, Zoe." He whispered, "I am truly happy for the two of you."

Zoe flashed him a soft smile. "Thank you, Earl."

As the wedding march filled the small church, Annabeth and Wanda sauntered down the aisle, before Earl started to lead Zoe down the aisle. Her eyes were locked onto Wade's, as he stood at the front of the aisle, a smile of pure joy on his face. George and Lavon stood off to his left. Once she made it to the front of the aisle, Wade grabbed her hand, and gave his father a small smile.

"I love you, Zoe Hart." Wade said softly as they took their place in front of the preacher.

"I love you too, Wade Kinsella."

* * *

Wade held Zoe's hand as she pushed on final time. "Come on, baby. You can do it." He coached softly, running his fingers through her sweaty hair.

"I hate you right now." Zoe mumbled through one final scream. As she flopped back against the hospital bed, she heard their child's first cry.

Wade looked at Zoe, both of their eyes full of unshed tears. "You did good, Zoe."

She smiled softly at Wade, "We did good." She corrected.

Both of them looked up at the doctor, waiting for the announcement of the gender of their baby. "Congrats. It's a beautiful baby girl."

Zoe's hands flew to her mouth, "A girl?" she whispered softly.

Wade merely stood there, unable to move. He was a husband … and now he was a father. Never in a million years did he ever expect to be a good husband, and he most certainly never dreamed he'd be a father.

The doctor placed their baby girl in Zoe's arms. The unshed tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Wade, she is so beautiful."

Wade sighed, readying himself to look at his baby girl. When he looked down at the bundle in Zoe's arms, a tear streaked down his cheek. The baby's cheeks were full and red, but it was the small amount of wispy blond hair that really got to him. Wade hadn't been expecting that. His hair wasn't necessarily blond, more of light brown, and Zoe obviously had dark hair. He had been expecting that.

"Babe. Are you okay?" Zoe asked, using her free hand to grab hold of his.

"Zoe. She has blond hair."

Zoe nodded, realizing what that meant. They had the baby's name picked out for a long while now, and seeing the color of the baby's hair, and knowing what her name would be.

"Just like her grandma." Zoe smiled at Wade.

The nurse stood awkwardly off to the side. "I hate to interrupt, but does she have a name?"

Zoe nodded, "Margaret Candice Kinsella."

Wade smiled down at his wife and baby girl. "Thank you." He whispered before pressing a kiss to the side of Zoe's head.

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man alive."


End file.
